


Once A pirate

by HoolyDooly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Historically Inaccurate, Kirkland siblings - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Pirates, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: “Matthew!?” When he reaches the bottom he sucks in a terrified breath. He feels like he’s seen a ghost. Four pairs of familiar green eyes turn to him and one pair of blue.“Not completely modest now are we little brother?” Alastair calls out with a growl.“Fuck me….” Arthur murmurs horrified. Matthew has made it to his side and is staring wide eyed at the alphas.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Once A pirate

_ Captain Kirkland sighs, feeling the warm sun shine down upon him. He never thought this would be how he departed the pirate ways. Two pups he had secretly given birth too, all of his worldly possessions on a cart he paid to take him to Philadelphia. He stares out to sea, knowing all that he’s given up for the two sweet omega pups in his arms. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mr. Jones? Are you ready to go?” The old cart driver asks kindly, for Arthur ‘Jones.’ Was dressed all in mourning garb. The lie he’s spun to all so far, a british navy man’s poor widow making a large life decision. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes.” He speaks sadly. They leave the port city of Boston soon after. Arthur cradling his fussy pups. Sweet little Alfred with eyes as bright as the sea and Matthew. “My darlings.” He cooed softly, in the back. Kissing each of their heads. “Alfred Francis Jones.” He said after kissing the mentioned pup. Who settled down after getting attention, with a big gummy yawn. “Matthew Bonnefoy Jones.” The adorable violet eyed child cooed so soft it barely reached Arthur’s ears. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The small family begins anew, inland instead of at sea. Where Arthur’s lover unknowingly mourns a mate that isn’t as dead as believed. _ _   
_ _   
_ Arthur washes the dishes, something Alfred was meant to do but he left without a second thought about who would have to do it if he didn’t.   
  
“You really must get a servant Mr. Jones.” An aged Alpha says, newspaper in hand. “I give more than enough to fund that.”   
  
The blond sighs, but puts on a charmed smile. “And here I thought you loved when I showed how much of a homemaker I am Mr. Haas.” Arthur coos, laying his accent thick like the german alpha enjoyed.   
  
He gets a pleased rumble from the man that he has been…. Attending to. Arthur feels ashamed of himself, becoming a mistress. But the money he had would have never lasted and a widow omega in the real world has no worth. His pups needed to be cared for.   
  
“Plus, I want to keep as much as I can to fund their education. Matthew has expressed interest in translation, which Is a safe occupation as he waits for a mate. He just needs to go through a few more lessons.”   
  
“Dear Matthew doesn’t have any need to wait. He’s as lovely as an angel! Mr. Jones, really. I could set up an adventitious wedding to my young niece. She’s an upstanding alpha with a military background.” Mr. Hass continues as Arthur finishes up the dishes and begins to dry his hands.   
  
“If anyone needs any assistance finding a mate it’s your boy Alfred. He’d be a pretty one even with his height- But he’s so damn loud and unabashedly rude. I must say I am horrified from the things I’ve heard whispers of.” Mr. Hass accuses pointedly. Arthur wants to beat his face in, but smiles, ever the prim and proper omega in society now that he must.   
  
“Alfred is a good lad. He’s headstrong and wants to be one of the alphas. But that will pass. I was just like him when I was his age.” Arthur says easily, to be fair when he was Alfred’s age. He was already plundering merchant vessels. “Plus, I want my pups to marry for love. Not adventitious unions.”   
  
“I can’t imagine a waif like yourself being anything but a proper gentle-omega.” Mr. Haas purrs and Arthur is proud he keeps the grimace off his face.   
  
“Oh Mr. Haas.” Arthur says, faking a shy look when all he wants is to wring the bastard's neck.  _ All for my pups. _ _   
_ _   
_ Alfred frowns as he hears his Dad coo at the old bastard that’s been a constant in his 17 years of life. Matthew sat below the window, on a small bucket, well Alfred was leaning on the brick of their house.   
  
“I’m glad Dad wants us to find love…” Matthew says gently, he can’t imagine being forced to marry a stranger. Even his current suitors are strangers to him. All coming to wax poetry about his beauty from even New York. But everyone looked at him like he was an auction, something valuable in the worst possible way.   
  
“I’m a fucking delight and any alpha would be lucky to have me.” Alfred huffs, feeling heated. Before stalking off, arms crossed. Matthew is quick to follow after him.   
  
“You are Al.” Matthew says with a smile, he means it too. No one was braver and more fun than his brother. “People love you.”   
  
That makes his older brother puff up proudly, a wide grin on his face. “Thanks Mattie!’ He tosses an arm around Matthew, eyes sparkling. “Let me drop you off at your French tutors place and I’m going to meet some of the guys down by the river.” He goes to whisper into his Brother’s ear. “They said there were pirates that came down this way with ‘goods’ to sell and have been selling a lot of stuff. I wanna sneak a peek.”   
  
Matthew’s eyes widened. “Dad is going to skin you alive Alfred!” Even his shout was soft sounding as he frowns. “You know how scared he is of Pirates, you remember the horrible stories he told us. It’s why we live inland, even though he always says he misses the ocean.”   
  
Alfred shrugs. “We’re turning 18 soon Mattie, I wanna have some adventure before I’m shackled to a mate and popping out pups.”   
  
All too soon they make it to Matthew’s tutor’s home. Madam. LaCroix was a kind old French omega that was all too happy to teach ‘Matthieu’ how to speak and read French.   
  
“Please be safe….”   
  
“Course!” Alfred kisses his brother’s cheek before running off with a wave.   
  
  
….   
  
  
Ivan hums as he’s given the letter by the small waif of an alpha. A serious expression on her face. Payment already heavy in his jacket. He has what he hopes is a pleasant smile. But the woman seemed uncomforted by it. “I do not know how long it will take me to deliver this news…” He speaks truthfully, trying to keep a happy tone.   
  
“It doesn’t matter. My brother deserves to know. I smelled those pups, without doubt in my mind they are his. I also know you aren’t on murderous terms with my brother last I checked.” Monica leaned back in her chair. “You’ll get more money once delivered as well. I’ve written it in the note.” Iven nods his head.   
  
“Da, I will head out as soon as we finish selling and restocking. We will be on the coast by the end of the day and out to sea by morning. Captain Bonnefoy tends to stay along the coast of Portugal. I will track him.”   
  
“Thank you.” Monica says gratefully…. To think she found the defiant, fierce and foul mouthed Pirate Captain her brother loved… In this city in the new world, as a meek mannered mistress to some old man bastard.   
  
“I had so much respect for Captain Kirkland.” She says wistfully unsure why she wishes to tell the pirate this.“I don’t understand how he ended up this way.”   
  
“I was little baby when Captain Kirkland sailed the 7 seas. But I heard stories from the previous Captain.” Iven thinks back on that. How the large alpha that raised him and his sisters spoke about the man with a reverence.   
  
_ “He is a true omega. Fierce, brave! You will not have to protect him, he will help protect!” The Captain had practically swooned, punching his chest in pride. “For a Frenchman, Captain Bonnefoy picked a hardy.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Arthur.” Monica began with a sigh. “Was a good man. But I am furious with him.”   
  
“You should confront him then, da?” Ivan tilts his head in childlike curiosity. But Monica shakes her head with a grimace.   
  
“Non. I sent a message to the Kirkland Alphas. The lot of them settled down in Boston after searching for 3 years for him. I will talk to them once they get here…. In 2 days. Or sooner, knowing them.” Monica knows the Alphas well Moira in particular.   
  
Once they found out what Arthur had been up to, they assisted with ‘moving’ assets. To more easily make legal tender.   
  
Even now Monica’s job is brokering between 6 different pirate crews. She moves around constantly and it was only by chance she headed down here at the suggestion of Moira Kirkland. It was indeed a bustling stop for cargo and merchants now as America outputs resources that turn broke people into rich overnight. Those people want things from the old world, valuables and don’t care where they get it from.   
  
“Ah, well. It was good chat. But I need to go make sure crew is not slacking.” Ivan smiles and hates that Monica grimaces. _ I am trying to be polite, but they not like it, it seems. _   
  
He leaves the small office that Monica is renting. His first mate Toris, standing stock still nearby. “Ah, is time to go back to ship! Make sure everyone has done there work.” The Lithuanian man shivers but follows him with an even expression.   
  
They walk through the town back towards the river, people immediately moving out of the way of the massive alpha. Some shaking in fear. Ivan tries to keep a pleasant smile on his face. But perhaps it is what causes fear?   
  
“A-ah! Captain.” Raivis calls nervously. The tiny omega was a nervous creature. But good overviewer along with Eduard.    
  
He seemed nervous.   
  
“Did something happen?” Ivan leans down to look at him better and Raivis yelps and shrinks down further.   
  
“Some alpha pups snuck aboard. Nothing stolen. Just curious. We chased them all out.” Eduard says quickly, taking Ivan’s attention. A dark look over takes him, making the alpha cough into his hand. “But, we can leave as soon as you wish Captain! We finished unloading all the things wanted to sell to Mrs. Bonnefoy’s current warehouse! We are completely stocked up on supplies as well. We should be able to make it to England if weather allows with plenty of supplies.”   
  
“Ah! Is good.” Ivan pats the man’s head with a giggle. “Call everyone to boat then!” He hollers, some people that were muling around jumping at his loud shout.   
  
….   
  
Matthew has a bad feeling, as he looks out towards the setting sun. His french studying is done, but Madam LaCroix insists he stay for a glass of wine and another story of her wild youth. As soon as he gets away he heads home. Getting there just as the street lamps are being lit.   
  
“Ah welcome home darling.” Arthur calls, sitting down by the fire with a needlepoint project. Matthew doesn’t smell Mr. Haas around which makes him relax.   
  
“Hey…. Is Alfred home?”   
  
Arthur furrows his brow, looking up at his son. “He isn’t with you? Oh that lad is probably messing about with those alpha buddies of his.” He shakes his head, putting down his work and walking to his son.   
  
“Go clean yourself up Mattie, I can start din-”   
  
“Don’t worry Dad, I can do it.” Matthew is quick to say hands up and a shaky smile. “I can make dinner. Al left you with the dishes, so at least let me do that.” It’s no secret that Arthur’s food is barely edible. Matthew was quick to learn how to cook, but every so often his Father feels embolden to try it.   
  
“Ah… Well, alright.” Arthur says warily and then sighs. “I think I’ll go bathe first then. It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten warm water. Alfred will have to deal with it cold.” Arthur presses a kiss to Matthew’s cheek before going upstairs to the washroom.   
  
Once in the bathroom, Arthur strips out of his constrictive clothing. The breeches that all well bred omega males wore were so tight, uncomfortable. So was the fine silk shirt. He longs for the loose cotton clothes, stiffened by sea salt and bleached by sunlight. As he fills the tube with heated water. He places his hand into the button of the tub, feeling the water rise around them.   
  
If Arthur closed his eyes he could imagine warm mediterranean water on his hand. Smell the thick salt air. If he really focused he could smell the perfume covered musk of Francis. Arthur sighs, touching the scarred claim mark, longingly rubbing along small indents in the flesh.   
  
_ Oh Francis. Why did you not want pups?  _ Arthur thought for probably the thousandth time since he started this rouse.   
  
_ If you had just wanted them, I would be waking up next to you. Not partially sharing the bed of an old mated alpha just to survive. Our kids would be free, truly free. Poor Alfred would have fit right in with that life and Matthew would have loved the sea. _ _   
_ _   
_ Arthur touches the gold ring on his finger, taking it off to read the inscription. “Mon vrai trésor c'est ton cœur mon amour.” He reads with a sad smile.   
  
_ My true treasure is your heart my love. _   
  
He places the ring back on his finger, hiding the pale patch of skin it had left. A deep loneliness in his bones.   
  
“Dad!!” Matthew yells with fear that makes Arthur’s hair stand on end. Modest prim omega image be damned! Arthur just pulls on his pants and bolts down stairs.   
  
“Matthew!?” When he reaches the bottom he sucks in a terrified breath. He feels like he’s seen a ghost. Four pairs of familiar green eyes turn to him and one pair of blue.   
  
“Not completely modest now are we little brother?” Alastair calls out with a growl.   
  
“Fuck me….” Arthur murmurs horrified. Matthew has made it to his side and is staring wide eyed at the alphas.   
  
……..   
  
Alfred groans, hand going to his head. A sticky residue on it. When he opens his eyes everything is blurry   
  
_ My glasses…. _ _   
_ _   
_ He whines pitifully as he struggles to sit up, feeling along the wood floor for his glasses.  _ Where was I again? Did me and the boys sneak into somewhere to camp out? _ _   
_ _   
_ Alfred finds his glasses and slips them on a crack in the corner of the left frame, Dad was going to kill him! But… Alfred frowns at what he sees… Boxes, barrels. The air smells funny, like he could taste salt in it. His eyes widened.  _ The pirate ship!! We got caught and ran and I… I… _ _   
_ _   
_ He looks to the corner of the box he slipped on when trying to jump. Seeing blood on the corner. Al’s heart is pounding. They left him! His friends left him on a pirate ship. Alfred lets out a shaky breath. All he has to do is escape. Just run as fast as he can out and off the deck, go home and pretend he isn’t hiding to his Dad.   
  
Alfred moves as quick as his numb limbs let him, sneaking around the storage area and up stairs when he doesn’t hear anyone. He’s not very light on his feet. But he’s quick enough to hide. Though…   
  
_ Aren’t omega’s bad luck on boats or something stupid like that? The alphas should have smelled me by now surly...  _ _   
_ _   
_ Someone shouts in a foreign tongue behind him, which startles him enough to break into a fall sprint, he slams open the door that has faint light from underneath and makes a break as soon as he’s on the deck for the side of the boat, he leaps off of the boat. A hand on his glasses to keep them there… But that's when he notices, he doesn’t see the river sides. He doesn’t see cobbled streets or anything time slows as he falls, a mist of water hitting his face and speckling on his glasses, making the early morning light dance.   
  
Alfred’s first feeling isn’t fear or panic, it’s awe.  _ It looks so pretty! _ _   
_ _   
_ But then falling, and  _ holy shit I just jumped off a boat into the ocean!! _ _   
_ _   
_ At the last second though when he screamed in fear, something grabbed his ankle and he slammed into the side of the boat, which knocked the wind out of him. Al’s fingers loosen around his glasses and he only just caught them as he was being pulled up. Lots of yelling in a language he doesn’t understand.   
  
A strong arm hauls him back onto the built, the smell of…. Sunflower seeds and gunpowder fill Alfred’s nose when he sucks in a breath, he puts his glasses back on. In awe of the massive alpha that somehow dragged his 6 foot tall ass onto the boat.   
  
Pretty violet eyes like Matthew, hair like pure silver. He had a funky nose that Alfred’s never seen on someone before- It was long and didn’t have a dip in it. The man was speaking- Obviously annoyed, but his voice didn’t sound like an alphas really. It wasn’t very deep.

“You’re pretty.” Alfred said and would later blame the slight concussion later.   
  
Everything went quiet….   
  
Ivan’s eyes go wide- This crazy omega stowaway just tried to leap into the sea, had stared him down as he growled and tried to scare him.   
  
_ Pretty??? What a strange little omega. _ _   
_ _   
_ He shouts to Raivis in Russian. “Get the Katyusha! Something’s wrong with this one.” The tiny omega dashes off to go do as he’s told.   
  
“American.” He says with a growl. “What are you doing on my ship?”   
  
“Well I….” The small omega’s face was red now, sea blue eyes wide. Ivan catches his scent, like sweet cream and a mossy forest.   
  
…..   
  
Arthur sits with his head in his hands, having sent Matthew up and pulled on a shirt. What was worse, was the fact Monica was here too. She sat, with cold harsh eyes on him. Blue like Francis’ and Alfred’s eyes.   
  
So much yelling and berating until Cai said. “Arthur… Are you crying?” The smallest alpha out of the bunch, suddenly things get quiet and the sole omega Kirkland sobbed louder.   
  
“Arthur, lad. Ya never fuckin cry.” Alastair says, sitting down and letting his brotherly instinct kick in, pulling his wee fucking cunt of a brother to a hug, Arthur clings to him. His brother’s familiar scent calming his nerves.   
  
“Francis didn’t want them.” Arthur whispered.   
  
“What ya mean he didn’t want em?” Alastair asked with another raise in his voice. Monica's frown deepens.   
  
“Yes, why ‘lapin?’”   
  
Arthur shoots her an angry look. “Francis before being with me, knocked up plenty of other omegas. Anytime one of them caught, he paid them off to go to some doctor to get rid of them. He used to constantly say he didn’t want pups.” He whispers the last bit, burying his face back into his eldest brother’s safe embrace. He feels like a child again. But he doesn’t care. Arthur hasn’t had any comfort from anyone in nearly 18 years. He’s had to be the rock for his sons.   
  
Monica sighs. “Mon dieu, that man is an idiot.” She feels some anger build against her brother. “But, you acted rash. Arthur, you can’t be happy here? Can you? A mistress to an old man, pretending to be some prim and proper omega- You’re a Pirate! You had so much freedom.”   
  
“Oh hold on a second? You’re fuckin some old man?” Alastair growls and Arthur just huffs and pulls back, finally getting a proper look of Kirkland anger on his face.   
  
“What was I supposed to do in the real world!? A alone mated omega is useless.” He snaps with anger, before his facade crumbles.   
  
“I… I love my boys. I miss Francis, but I knew if he asked me to get rid of them… I would have never recovered. So I gave birth to them in secret and ran off.” Arthur wraps his arms around himself wanting to bring himself some comfort. He hears a light step and with horror realizes Matthew has been listening.   
  
“Matt….. Darling, come here. I know you’re there.” Arthur straightens himself up, looking much more composed, the kind of omega that he’s always been for his boys. Poor Matthew looks horrified. But when his father opens his arms. He runs into them, burying his face into Arthur’s chest.   
  
“Shush my boy… I’m here.” Arthur coos softly, petting his soft curls. He’s almost glad Alfred is out late gallivanting. He isn’t sure how his other boy would react.   
  
“Dad… Is it true?” Matthew asks softly, he peeks out but puts his head back against the comfort of his omega father's embrace.   
  
“Yes… My darling. I’m so sorry.” Arthur looks miserable at having to admit to this. “Our real last name is Kirkland erm…. Or Bonnefoy for you and Alfred.” He sighs, before composing himself. Pushing Matthew back to kiss his forehead. But then his eyes are stern.   
  
“I became one of the most ruthless pirate Captains in the world. I’ve sailed every sea, fought just about every navy and… Have killed people.” He admits, worried to see fear in his eyes. Matthew stares with wide violet eyes as he continues, shocked but he couldn’t fear his Dad. “I stole a ship when I was 15 with the help of friends. It was small. But we quickly grew bigger, stronger. Stole better ships.” Arthur can’t help a small smirk at the memories.   
  
“Then he met my brother. Captain Bonnefoy and at first. Became the bitterest of rivals.” Monica adds.   
  
“Then he fuckin fell in love with the fancy french fuck!” Moira can’t help but laugh, tossing her head back at her own words. She was the tallest out of the bunch, wild looking and always seemed malnourished. Skinnier than any alpha should be   
  
“You… Said our Alpha Father was a British soldier. That he was lost at sea.” Matthew wants more elaboration. Needs it, but now he understands the french middle name. The same as the pirate captain the woman had alleged to be his dad.   
  
Arthur grimaces, looking down. “It was easier to get respect from fellow Brits if I said he was a soldier for king and country.” He sighs. Looking to Monica with a longing in his gaze. “I imagine Francis is still breathing? Lord knows he’s like a cockroach…”   
  
“Yes. Though not well. Not since you died. He’s been a wreck. Hasn’t taken care of himself like he used to. Turned to drinking and gambling, risking his life much more.” Monica sighs sadly, giving Arthur a burdened look. “You broke him.” She says softly. But it sounded harsh in Arthur’s ear.   
  
Arthur drops his hands into his lap, and takes a breath. Keeping back tears. But then there is a knock at the door. He quickly stands, straightening up and changing his demeanor completely. “I’ll be right back.” He murmurs before going to the door.   
  
He must look a sight, because the 5 young alphas' eyes go wide at the sight of him. His shirt wasn’t properly buttoned, showing off a lot more of his bare skin then he is used to now. “Ah, Lads?” Arthur asks, as if he isn’t a mess right now. Brow raised. “Is Alfred being held by the police again?”   
  
“Ah.” Davey coughs into his hand, face flushed. He was Alfred’s oldest friend. Someone he assumed Alfred would end up with. He was a good lad. “We…. Wanted to see if he was home actually. We all got split up well in town and.” Davey gulps with fear. “We lost him-”   
  
“We jumped onto that pirate ship that docked! They ran us off but once we were off of it and running, we noticed Al wasn’t with us!” The youngest out of the group shouts, burying his face into his hands. Arthur’s heart drops.   
  
“W-what?” He asks in fear.   
  
Monica is quick to come to the door. “Which ship?” She growls, the boys backing off now that an adult alpha shows herself. “Which ship did you leave my nephew on?”   
  
“I-I think they were Russian.” Davey speaks up with a gulp.   
  
“Go home. Let the adults handle this.” She slams the door shut and grabs Arthur’s shoulders, speaking lowly- She smells so much like Francis, even after all these years it calms him. The scent of a crackling fire and damp earth. It lacks that lovely perfume he always wore though.   
  
“Arthur, that ship is thankfully the safest if he’s still on it- Captain Braginsky is an equality Captain like the trio are. He has multiple omegas on his crew. Your pup is fine.” Monica says it all so sternly and confidently, that Arthur believes her.   
  
“I want my pup.” Arthur still says, feeling pitiful and small.   
  
“Aye, we’ll chase after em lad. Where’s the Russian bastard going?” Alastair comes around to the front hall, slapping a hand on Arthur’s back.    
  
“To…. Portugal, to deliver a letter to Francis.”   
  
Arthur looks at her and begins to laugh, manically.   
  
“Dad?” Matthew calls, shrinking down. Surrounded by so many alphas at once was overwhelming him. Now it seemed his Dad had gone bonkers.   
  
“I’m going to faint.” He says after abruptly stopping the laughter. Then down he goes. Alastair just barely catches him before he lands on the ground.   
  
\-----   
  
Alfred groans as he wakes up again in a strange place that smelled like strong alcohol.   
  
“Oh you’re up! Good.” A bubbly voice called, someone puts his glasses on as he sits up and when he turns his face to chest level with a sweet smelling woman.   
  
“You gave us all such scare little one!”   
  
He looks up and meets eye to eye with a smiling woman. “S-sorry?”   
  
“No harm done now, da?” She pulls a chair over sitting down next to the bed. “I am Katyusha Braginsky.”   
  
Alfred gives the woman a nervous smile- Maybe this wasn’t a pirate ship like he thought? No one seemed like pirates from what he remembered. “Alfred F. Jones.”   
  
“Ah, well Alfred! What made you hide on our ship? And try to jump! If my little brother hadn’t caught you, we couldn’t have done anything for you!” Katyusha says with deep worry in her face. “Drowning is horrible way to die, little one!”   
  
He flushes, but pouts at being treated like a kid. “I thought you were docked! I-I….” Al frowns sadly. “My friends left me, I guess I tripped, banged my head on a box and passed out.”   
  
“I’m sorry, little one. But I’m glad it was only that.” She pats his knee and smiles sadly when Alfred looks up with confusion. “With the head injury and how scared you had originally been, we thought maybe you were a runaway? Many omegas run away and act desperate these days.” Katyusha sighs, but smiles. “Is good to hear this is just mistake!”   
  
“Does that mean you’ll take me home?” Alfred asks, hopefully taking Katyusha’s hands in his with a smile. But the one on her face drops.   
  
“I am sorry. But we cannot. At least not now. We have been given job. We must deliver a letter to a fellow Pirate. He sales along the coast of Portugal.” Katyusha looks sadly at the boy, a few years younger from her brother. When he let’s go of her hands, she grabs them.   
  
“But! We always need help on the ship, if you help us we will eventually go back to America da? Well… Once better you need to work either way, people who don’t work are not fed unless injured. But! It is fun on the sea.”   
  
Before Alfred could say anything, Katyusha stands. “I will be back! My brother wanted me to get him once you awoke!” With that the woman ran out of the medbay.   
  
“Work… On a pirate ship?”   
  
Alfred can’t deny it sparks a light in his chest.  _ An adventure!  _ It would be amazing, something that would be special to him.  _ An omega pirate… I’d probably be the first! _ _   
_ _   
_ He was grinning to himself when the door opened again, he turned and Al’s eyes went wide. Remembering the massive- pretty!- Alpha that had yanked him up.   
  
“Privet.” The Captain calls walking in alone. “My sister told me you are doing well da?”   
  
“Yeah, doing a lot better dude!” Alfred says with a grin. “She told me you guys can’t turn around to bring me home. But that I could work here? And you’d go back eventually right?”   
  
He gets a strange look. “Most are not happy with the prospect of working on a pirate ship pup.”   
  
“Ah, well. It’s in my blood! My Alpha father was a soldier in the british navy. Sure being a pirate, is super unheroic. But… Well.” Alfred shrugs, a wide grin on his handsome face.   
  
Ivan shakes his head in bewilderment. “Fine. You may work. Raivis will show you ropes when Katyusha deems you well enough. What is your name again?”   
  
“Alfred F. Jones!” His smile is dazzling and it makes the alpha tilt his head.   
  
_ He is bright like a sunflower. _ _   
_ _   
_ …..   
  
Arthur breaths, in the attic of his home. Arthur looks at himself in an old floor length mirror. His sword on his hip. His cavalier boots high on his legs, loose pants and a shirt that hung off of him and was soft, breathable. His red coat, tattered at the ends, the weight like a hug from an old friend and his tricorn hat covering his messy hair. Black with gold ends. “Bloody hell.” He murmurs, turning this way and that. It feels so right to be back in his favoured outfit. Arthur felt young.   
  
_ “You’re so sexy lapin, the way you strut and order everyone around. So powerful.” Francis had purred into his ear after a raid.  _ Arthur shivers at the memory of Francis’ breathe on him and that lovely purr of his. Like a satisfied cat.   
  
“D-dad!?” Matthew’s surprised squeak makes him jump as he turns on his heels. Face red.   
  
“Ah… Matthew.” He waves him into the attic and sees awe in his son’s eye.   
  
“Well… This is how I dressed when I was your age. I believe you understand now why I never chastised your brother too harshly.” Arthur chuckles, a nervous feeling in his chest.   
  
“Dad… I.” He bites his lip before schooling his expression. “I’m coming too.”   
  
Arthur blinks. “Absolutely not.” He says surprised more than anything, but Matthew shakes his head.   
  
“If you leave me, I’ll find a way to follow.” Matthew says with a determined expression. “I could have talked Alfred out of going, but I didn’t.” He admits his guilt. Soon his omega father’s hands cup his face.   
  
“It’s not your fault my darling.” Arthur said warmly. “You can come.” He pulls his son into a hug.   
  
“I’ve dreamed about the life we would have had, on the sea. It’s wonderful, freeing. No expectations made by society. One's true potential awaits.” He pulls back from Matthew.   
  
“Get your rifle. One thing I’ve never forgiven myself for was giving into Mr. Haas- Pompous git that he is and stopping your amazing skill with it. The ocean is dangerous and I want you to be prepared.” A look crosses his face. Arthur let’s go of his son and goes digging in his chest. “Come here Matthew.”   
  
Tentatively, Matthew kneels next to Arthur. Watching him go through the contents. He saw trinkets, books, an old looking set of silverware. A tartan and finally, he pulls out an elegant silver sheathed dagger.   
  
“This was the first gift your father ever gave to me. It began what he called ‘our courtship.’” Arthur chuckles fondly, it had a large purple gem at the end. “He stole it from a Prince, or so he told me. I never fully believed his boasting.” He chuckles. “Keep it, use it to protect yourself.”   
  
Matt gingerly takes the blade, holding the piece in his hand. “You two… Loved each other?”   
  
“Francis was my first love.” Arthur admits, gripping the side of the chest. “I’m certain he loved me as well.”   
  
“Because of Al and I yo-”   
  
“He may not know it yet. But you and Alfred are the greatest gifts he has ever given me.” He turns on his knee to give Matthew a serious expression.   
  
“I love you two with all of my heart. I kill anyone for you two. I’d give up my life for you two and I knew that the moment I felt you both. I did my best to give you a good safe life. But it wasn’t the one I wanted.” Arthur admits, looking away. “The real world, people look at men like us and Alfred like a commodity, an accessory, a…” He doesn’t complete his words. Giving Matthew a good stare.   
  
“People will treat you based on how you act out there. You need to be strong, the way I know you are.” He smiles warmly. “I was scared, but I remember when that man tried to steal you when you were 12, you screamed at the top of your lungs and bit his neck so hard you drew blood.”   
  
Matthew laughs, tears coming to his eyes. “Then Alfred kicked him in the balls.”   
  
“That he did.” Arthur sighs softly, warmth in his eyes. “My strong boys. I want to show you my real home.” He murmurs, wiping tears off of Matthew’s soft cheeks.   
  
But then, a pit of nervousness. “Will… Will I meet him?”   
  
Arthur pauses for a moment and then goes pale. “I… Think we have no choice. I can’t promise anything. He always had a problem with the idea of having pups.” He grimaces and looks away. “Any other pups he would go crazy over, but if anyone dared mention him having them? He would get pissed off, go off on how he’ll never allow himself to be a father. He never told me why.”   
  
\--------   
  
Francis puts his cards on the table, a royal flush. He raises a smug look to the man across the table. “ Seems I win again, non?”   
  
The burly alpha gets up with a growl pulling out his gun and aiming it at Francis’ chest, his friends get up from the bar to rush over. But all Francis does is rip his shirt open with a wide grin.   
  
“End me mon amie~” He purrs, daring the man to take the shot. It doesn’t matter to him too much if he did. The guy falters at the act and Gilbert tackles him. Antonio came to his side to mother hen him.   
  
He just huffs. Standing and taking the bottle of wine with him. “Make sure to get my winnings. I am going back to the ship.” Francis ignores beautiful omegas and alphas giving him bedroom eyes.  _ No eyes were as pretty as his.  _ Francis thinks bitterly, drinking straight from the bottle as he leaves the bar.   
  
Francis makes it to his ship and to his cabin. It was in ruins more or less. He lies himself on the bed and drinks, drinks until his eyes water.   
  
_ I am a sham alpha. My Father was right. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Frog, quit hovering.” Arthur snapped and oh the fire in those eyes are what kept his heart warm at night. So strong, so angry. A rose with the sharpest thorns and the most vibrant green stem. It grew around his heart, constricting it. “I’ll throw you in the sea I swear it!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis laughs. “You could never do that to me Lapin, if you did. I know you’d dive in right after me.” He purrs in the empty room, all he sees in his glazed eyes is Arthur. Alive and beautiful.   
  
_ “And drown with you?” Arthur scoffed, but there was a smirk there. “Fine, I’d probably just tie you in the crows nest and leave you to the birds.” As he walked away a storm hit. He wasn’t on the Britannian angel anymore, but on his ship De Fleur. Off the coast of America and he’s lost sight of the ship his lover was on. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Then suddenly the storm breaks and he sees the Britannian angel afloat just barely and destroyed by the storm. The crew was solemn and Arthur was gone. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Failure.” His father’s voice is cruel in his ear. Suddenly he's a child, staring up at his imposing father. One of the omega’s had done his hair up in a pretty bow and cooed about how lovely he was. But when his father saw it, all he could see was burning hate in his eyes. “You’re only an alpha in name. You prance around like a sheltered omega, like a cowardly bitch waiting to be claimed! Disgusting. You’ll never be able to protect a family.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis breaths harshly and throws his bottle against the wall. “Arthur.” He sobs, he can’t help it. He wanted his mate. Arthur made him feel safe, the overconfident omega was everything he thought he had to be as an Alpha.   
  
He has had dreams, so vivid of them having a life together still. So much older now. 18 years practically and his heart is still so raw.   
  
Maybe it’s his alpha hormones, but he keeps having dreams of pups. Arthur having his pups. They’d be so beautiful. But his heart hurts more with fear.   
  
_ I can’t protect my own pups, i’m not good enough. Pups need to be protected, I can’t protect them. _   
  
Francis shivers. He’s a bad alpha, he can’t have pups.   
  
_ “What do you think of pups?” Arthur had asked one day, they had been on a date when they were at port in Italy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Adorable! They are so free and love to play silly games.” Francis had said honestly. But he grimaces when Arthur continues. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What if we had pups?” Arthur raised a thick brow, but both went up as Francis panicked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Y-you’re not pregnant are you!?” He asked in terror, no no! Arthur can’t be. He couldn’t deny Arthur if he was, he would never make him go to the abortion doctor he sent all of his prior conquests too. But I can’t be a father. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Bloody hell!” Arthur punched him. “I’m not! I’m asking because we’ve been together for 3 years Frog!” The brit was red in the face and even though his face stung, he smiles wide, draping his arm back over his fierce lover. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mon dieu, you scared me… Arthur, I need my freedom. We need our freedom. Pups would ruin that don’t you think?” He explains, but then looks out over the sky. “I will never be a father.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Okay. I just wanted to talk about it. But I understand.” Arthur said civilly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Oh Arthur didn’t. He didn’t know why. How his father had beaten his self esteem into the ground deeper than any grave. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Arthur.” He wails one more time before curling back up on his bed. He misses him so much.   
  
…..   
  
“Aw man! This is lame.” Alfred complains as he finishes swabbing the deck. Toris laughs.   
  
“What did you expect Al?” He asks.   
  
4 weeks on sea, and nothing exciting has happened. All Alfred’s been doing is cleaning shit and helping in the kitchens.   
  
“I don’t know! Sword fighting, buried treasure!” He throws his arms up, one still holding the mop. Toris shakes his head with a smile.   
  
“Ah, well it happens sometimes. But we’re really not looking for a fight right now. We’re on a well paying job for the person that helps sell our goods. So we can’t go into a fight like we usually do.” Toris explains.   
  
“I know, I know… I just wish it was more fun…”   
  
Toris hmms, sad seeing the usually happy go lucky american so down. He snaps his fingers. “We’re both free at the minute, why don’t I teach you how to use a sword! I’m sure the rest of the crew would be interested in watching?”   
  
“Hell yeah!”   
  
……   
  
Ivan looks up from his maps and charts with a frown. Hearing a commotion on deck. He stands, walking around the desk covered in maps. And opens his door. He hears the clash of swords and for a brief moment worries they were under attack and no one told him! But then Katyusha is pulling him.   
  
“Toris is teaching the American how to fight! He’s quite good Vanya!” Katyusha speaks in Russian and when they get to an edge of the crowd. His voice catches in his throat. Eyes fixated on the beautiful omega.   
  
Alfred was golden from the sun, his hair being ruffled by the wind. His eyes shined like the sea at noon. His laugh carries far as he parries Toris attack.   
  
“This is so much fun!” He shouts and it makes Toris chuckle.   
  
“You’re good, now let’s speed it up.” Toris’ movements go faster and Al is meeting each one. Blades clashing together. Alfred had strength on his side. Ivan could see the muscle in the man’s arm and the swing. Katyusha claps bouncing in place.   
  
“Vanya, he will be so good in a fight with more practice da?”   
  
“Da…” Ivan says thickly. He’s reminded of the old Captain, telling tales about the fierce omega Kirkland. Who was a ‘true’ omega. He believes even Kirkland couldn’t match Alfred F. Jones.   
  
He shivers, even though he’s dressed for winter under the hot sun. Sweet sweat glistens on that golden skin. “Make sure no one gets hurt. I… Am going back to my cabin.” Katyusha pats his head with a smile before he leaves. Rushing into his cabin to catch his breath. Inside it feels icy.   
  
“Big brother.” Ivan sucks in a breath.   
  
“P-privet Natalie!” He calls, but relaxes when he sees his little sister’s omega mate. A sunny Belgium woman.   
  
“Ah, Ivan! Come come, I was teaching Natalie how to cook waffles and she wanted to share her first batch with you.” Bell said with a wide smile. It warms him to see the way his sister flushes at her mates words.   
  
_ Thank god she got over that creepy phase… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Ah! That is wonderful. I look forward to it.” Once he’s sat down at the small eating table with the two women. Bell leans over with a smug look.   
  
“We also wanted to talk about your crush~”   
  
“W-what!?”   
  
“Big brother keeps staring at the American.” Natalie says with glare. “You lust for him.”   
  
“Ah, cool it Mijn geliefde! Ivan here has no experience.” Bell laughs and Ivan is deeply uncomfortable as the Belgium woman pushes the plate of waffles over to him. Sweet cream on them.   
  
_ It smells like the sweet scent from that pup. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Ohh your face is red! Nat mentioned the pup ‘stank’ of vanilla cream.” Bell had a smug look on her face. “Listen, wasn’t the first thing he said was to call you pretty? You should try to court him!”   
  
Ivan is frozen up. Natalie sighs patting her brother’s chest. “Vanya needs a mate, if I can’t be his. Then he needs a strong one. Like old Captain Braginsky told us.” She looks away. “He is tall and muscular. Good breeding stock for pups.”   
  
“Right!? He’s the beefiest omega I've ever seen!” Bell winks at him. “How about I make a special dinner and he comes to eat with you? Hmm hmm? We’ll be getting to Portugal soon so we can restock on stuff then.”   
  
“I cannot.” Ivan refuses and the two mates raise their brows. He feels cornered- His sisters were the only people that could scare him, Bell has no fear of him though. “It is wrong. I do not want him to feel obligated. Since I am the Captain.”   
  
“Aww, Katyusha raised you to be such a good boy.” Bell cooed, patting his head like he wasn’t a 7 foot tall alpha. “But at least have dinner with him! Maybe eat in the mess hall tonight?”   
  
Ivan puts his face into his hands. “Do it Big brother….” Natalie’s voice scared him, so close to his ear.   
  
“Da!” He said in panic, making Bell clap with excitement.   
  
…..   
  
Matthew threw up again over the side of the boat, he felt disgusting. The constant moving under his feet has made him feel horribly sick.   
  
“Art! You raised a fucking landlover!” Alastair hollars from the deck. They were on a medium sized ship that the Alpha Kirklands owned and had used to get to Philadelphia so quickly. They had just made it into the open sea.   
  
“Ah c’mere lad.” Moira Kirkland says, making Matthew close his eyes and sit down with his back against the railing with her.   
  
“I want ya to count from 10 to 1. Breath easy. There ya are lamb.” The woman coos, calming and easing her young nephew.   
  
“T-thank you.. Sorry” He whimpered pitifully and Moira can’t help a smile.   
  
“Ain’t nothin wrong, no need to apologize ta yer auntie.” She gently ruffles the boys soft locks. “Ya remind me of Art when he was a wee pup. He was easily sick his first couple times at sea.” Moira reminisced fondly.   
  
“Oh?.... What was he like?” Matthew can’t hold back his curiosity. After all this came to light? His fathers are pirates, he has a bunch of alpha aunts and uncles. What else is there?   
  
“A bastard. But he was our little bastard.” Moira cackles a bit. “Our parents died when we were all but pups. Alastair and I took up the mantle of adults for our youngers.” She shakes her head with a sigh. “Art used to beat up anyone that messed with em. Spit in the eye of a school teacher who tried ta ‘teach him his place’ as an omega. Stayed out in the woods talking ta fairies till the wee hours of morning. He was a handful, that boy. Then He up and disappeared when he was 14 and then a year later we hear about an omega pirate Captain called Kirkland. Didn’t take us long to put two and two together.” Moira waves a hand in front of her. “We tracked his skinny ass down, found him mated to a perfume soaked french alpha, nearly drowned Francis in the atlantic for that and then… Started working with Monica.” Moira’s voice was fond at the mention of the other alpha’s name.   
  
Matthew is quiet, thinking all about that. “Dad lied to me a lot.” Moira sighs, wrapping an arm around the lad and pulling him close, which didn’t feel all that weird to Matt now. He can smell that same warm tea scent that clings to his Dad, so feels safe.   
  
“Arthur can be brash, no matter how much he denies it. He got scared and all he could think of was keeping ya safe. He probably just wanted ya guys to be normal.” She sighs. “Lord knows our family has never been normal.”   
  
“What… Do you know about Francis?” Matthew asks next and Moira sighs closing her eyes before speaking.   
  
“He was a pretty man for an alpha, was lean and only an inch or two taller then Art. When we first met him, I know I thought he was an omega at first.” Moira scratches at her neck with her talon like nails. “Francis is a polite man, but a bit of a horndog. Never like how openly touchy he was with the baby brother I raised.” She huffs angrily at the memory, but quickly cools. “But he loved him. Loved him more than anyone I think. He looked at Arthur like he held the moon and the stars in his eyes and the sun in his heart.”   
  
“Oi! Moira, get ya ass over here and help me with this crate!” Alastair calls.   
  
“Ah fine ya weak cunt! I’ll be there in a flash.” Moira shouts across the deck, before turning to Matthew, ruffling his hair.   
  
“I don’t know what Francis was going on about being against pups but… I’m sure once he meets you, it’ll all go well.” Moira promises as she stands, striding across the deck to go help.   
  
Matthew watches after her, the sea sickness gone for now.   
  
…..   
  
“Captaine!” Ludwig shouts loudly, enough to get Antonio’s and Francis' attention. When they turn to look at the Germanic ship they see the issue. Two large boats are approaching.   
  
Francis on his ship, pulls out his spyglass to see who it was. He grimaces before telling Picardy, his first mate.   
  
“Inform them, friendly Russians.”   
  
Picardy shouts the confirmation as Francis begins directing his boat to turn and meet with the ships. He can imagine Gilbert isn’t too happy…   
  
Once they’re close enough, they board up the ships, deciding to discuss everything on Francis’ ship.   
  
“Privet Captains!” Ivan said in a jolly mood which put the three on the defense.   
  
“Bonjour Ivan… What a surprise to see you this far down?” Francis says nervously, Ivan in a good mood usually means bad things. He caught whiff of a vaguely familiar scent, sweet. Like Sunflower butter. But something about that smell makes his heartache. Then he saw the bright alp- Omega? Pup just behind the Captain. A wide grin on his face and thick bandages around his neck.   
  
_ Oh. Young love it seems…. I remember that. _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis is in a bad mood after that, frowning. But oh, Ivan smiles so happily. Why wouldn’t he? He’s just mated someone and the man pup is giddy clearly! Francis loathes him.   
  
“We bring news from your Sister.” He produces the letter holding it out to Francis. “She said it’s concerning… Captain Kirkland. Said it was very imp-”

  
Francis snatches the letter from the man’s hand, opening it with a flurry of movements.   
  
_ Dear Francis, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I’ve been in Philadelphia for a month now and being here, I found a shocking discovery. Arthur Kirkland is alive, under a false name but I did not catch it and has two omega pups. 18 years old I would assume. _ _   
_ _   
_ Francis is shaking when two comforting hands touch his shoulder, he feels himself break- Did Arthur find someone else? Someone to give him pups since Francis didn’t want them? Antonio whispers comfort in his ears and he takes a breath to keep reading.   
  
_ Francis, I smelled them and looked at them. I know your scent better than anyone.Those boys are yours, one looks like our Mother with soft violet eyes and the other… Definitely took more from the Kirkland side. He’s strong, tall and brash. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don’t know why Arthur felt the need to run off like he did with your pups. But he did and I’ll be confronting him with the rest of the Kirkland family when they get here. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You deserve to know. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Love, Monica Bonnefoy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ps- Give Ivan 50 grams of gold or the equivalent. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Pups…. I have pups?” Francis begins to breath hysterically.   
  
_ Arthur is alive, he knew I didn’t want pups- He ran away from me, I’m not good enough. I was never good enough to be an alpha. He knew it and took the pups away. My pups, I failed them. I failed Arthur. I’m not good enough, not good! _ _   
_ _   
_ “Erm is he okay?” the newly mated Omega asks, before Francis’ world goes dark.   
  
…..   
  
_ “Francis.” Arthur sounded so sad, he didn’t like when Arthur sounded sad. His proud, brave and beautiful omega. He needs to comfort him, but where is he? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He hears the whines of pups and suddenly he’s in a nursery, it’s peaceful one minute. Two cribs and a rocking chair. Soft blankets, it smells warm and sweet. He walked cautiously to the cribs but as soon as he was close the crying stopped. Suddenly it felt cold and all he could smell was iron, the inside of the cribs were bloody and stank of strange alpha aggression. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You didn’t want to be there.” Arthur says so sadly. “I couldn’t protect them on my own.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No no no no! Arthur could, he knows he could. But he screams. _ _   
_ _   
_ Suddenly everything is too bright and hands try to keep him laying down.   
  
“Captain Bonnefoy! It’s okay!” Katyusha succeeds in keeping Francis on the bed, but it throws him more into a panic.   
  
“Kat, is there anything I can do to help?” Alfred asks, fresh bandage on his mate bite. He’s next to her, reaching out a hand to help keep him down. But suddenly he stops moving, a broken sob spills from the poor man’s mouth.   
  
“Arthur.” He cries in a whisper. Katyusha and Alfred pull back from him, letting him curl himself into a ball.   
  
“Uh…”    
  
Katyusha pulls Alfred out of the room and closes the door, leaving the Alpha to cry. She gives a stricken look to the younger omega.   
  
“Francis is very out of it now. Neck is wrapped, go see Vanya.” Katyusha has a sad expression on her face. Looking back at the door. “Captain Kirkland, broke him very badly. Worst then rumors made it sound.”   
  
A shout of. “Medic!” On deck had Katyusha cursing in Russian. “Go see Vanya.” She says to Alfred before running off with a leather bag that hangs beside the medbay’s door.   
  
The American wasn’t sure why. But he felt really bad for the stranger in the medbay. He peaks in to still see the man curled on himself crying. Alfred goes back in, closing the door behind him and bringing a chair over to the bed.   
  
“Hey, man it’s alright.” He tries to comfort. Alfred pats his back like his alpha friends did for each other when they were upset. “Shit happens sometimes and all you can do is keep looking up at the sky.” He begins to babble. “My Dad always told me when you're mad or sad, to try to sing something to yourself to make yourself happy. I don’t know why but the one he sang back then became the one my brother and I sang was this little french song. It’s why my brother started learning French back home.”   
  
The man had stopped shaking as much so he decided to sing the song his Dad used to sing.   
  
“ _ Au clair de la lune, Mon ami Pierrot, Prête-moi ta plume Pour écrire un mot. Ma chandelle est morte, Je n´ai plus de feu, Ouvre-moi ta porte, Pour l´amour de Dieu. Au clair de la lune Pierrot répondit : “Je n´ai pas de plume, Je suis dans mon lit. Va chez la voisine, Je crois qu´elle y est, _

_ Car dans sa cuisine. On bat le briquet.”  _ Alfred brightens seeing the alpha look at him with wide eyes. Singing- Much better then Alfred could. It reminded him of how Matthew did it.   
_   
_ _ “Au clair de la lune L´aimable lubin Frappe chez la brune, Elle répond soudain, Qui frappe de la sorte? Il dit à son tour : Ouvrez-moi la porte Pour l´amour de Dieu. Au clair de la lune, On n´y voit qu´un peu : On chercha la plume, On chercha le feu. En cherchant d´la sorte Je n´sais c´qu´on trouva, Mais j´sais que la porte Sur eux se ferma”  _ Francis finishes, staring at the young pup with surprise.   
  
“That song was from my hometown.” He says with surprise.   
  
“Huh, weird. My Omega Father said my Alpha one was bilingual. He used to sing in French to him, to remember how to do it. He also used to sing frere Jacques too. Once in french, then in English.” Alfred grimaces a bit, thinking about his Dad, rubbing his mate mark. It happened so fast. Alfred wanted it, liked how the pretty faced Russian made him feel. Like that he was taller than him and could pick him up like he was a tiny omega like his father.   
  
“Ahh, this just made me remind myself how much my Omega Father is going to freak out. He hates Pirates.” Alfred grumps, crossing his arms.   
  
“Ivan right?” Francis asks, raising a brow at the strange omega, for some reason the lad had soothed him. Just another failure in his Alpha life. “Well if you love him no one's opinion should matter, oui?”   
  
“He’s my Dad though. He’s the only one I’ve ever had and he’s put up with so much to make us have a good life. Even started being with this prick of an old alpha, because no one would hire a widow omega.” Alfred grimaces at the thought. “I also kinda disappeared on him, so I feel even worse. He’s probably worrying himself to death.”   
  
Francis laughs weakly, but good humored. “All pups leave the nest, just prove yourself on the sea, he should respect that. Unless he expects omegas to be weak.”   
  
“He does love the sea.” Alfred sighs but is quick to ask. “You alright dude? It was like you got decked.”   
  
Francis frowns at the words used. “I am… More composed now. But it has been a shocker. M-my mate is alive, I thought him dead for 18 years and he had my pups… He ran because I told him I didn’t want them, I’m sure of it.”   
  
“Why didn’t you want them?” Alfred cocks his head to the side, curiously. Francis huffs, waving at himself.   
  
“I am far from an acceptable Alpha, Pup.” He says seethingly towards himself. “I am not made to be the protector of a family.” He’s never told this to anyone before. Why this strange American?   
  
“Ah, well this Kirkland guy sounded like he could take care of himself though. Right?” Alfred clicks his tongue. “Also, I’m 6 feet tall and I’ve been able to toss alphas around most of my life, until I met Ivan.” He smiles as he mentioned his new mate. But continues. “ I’m not an acceptable omega. Shit happens sometimes, my Dad’s… Provider. Always talked bad about me and how I did things. But my Dad always defended me and told me, I was special and it was good. Told me how my alpha father was slim and pretty, but very strong. That he’d be proud of me and think I was perfect the way I was.” Alfred slaps a hand on his chest with a laugh.   
  
“We have to deal with the hand that God gave us. I’m big, I’m strong and I’m too loud! People need to accept that and deal with it.” Alfred said with confidence. A gleaming smile spreading across his face.   
  
Francis laughs, feeling a warm spike of affection in his chest at the American. “That is one way to see it mon amie.” He chuckles with a sigh. “I should go back to my ship. We need to restock. I’m going to go to America.” He moves and gets out of the medbay bed. Once up he holds out a hand to Alfred. Who shakes it with a grin.   
  
“Your Omega Father raised a good son, I can tell. Thank you for cheering me up.” Francis says truthfully. He feels a little stronger now. The blue eyed youth instilling hope in his heart.   
  
“No problem dude! I’m sure it’ll work out for you. I’m gonna go see my mate too.” They turn different directions once out of the medbay and both seem happier.   
  
…..   
  
“Hey handsome~” Alfred calls loudly, opening the Captain’s cabin.   
  
“Privet moi horoshiy.” Ivan calls with a smile behind his desk. “How are you feeling?” Al is quick to come over to sit in his lap- The American was like a cat, extremely open to closeness and affection whenever he wanted it. Ivan is still getting used to it, his face flushed.   
  
“Great!” Alfred laughs, nuzzling his face into Ivan’s neck. Smelling his delicious musk. “Though, I wanted to talk about that suggestion you made…”   
  
“Da?” Ivan asks, tilting his head.   
  
“I do want to go home for you to meet my family. I don’t know how Dad or Mattie will react. But, I have to.   
  
”Solnishko.” Ivan purrs, kissing the top of Al’s head. “Of course. Plus, I can more directly get the rest of my money from the wares Monica sold too.”   
  
“Hell yeah! Wanna do it.” Alfred’s grin became more sharp and he wiggled suggestively in Ivan’s lap.   
  
“A-Alfred! It is too early. I have work to do.” Ivan whines, but then Alfred is kissing him and it’s so good.   
  
…..   
  
“This isn’t good.” Arthur murmurs, looking through his spyglass. He knows that ship. Captain Kohler was the captain on that ship, last he remembered. A ruthless Danish man. Arthur sighs, their ship was too small, they had too little a ‘crew’ and barely any valuables. Perhaps Arthur can sway the Captain. He was a gambling man.   
  
“Whattaya say Art?” Alastair grunts, but even he’s tense at the sight of the three nordic ships sailing towards them.   
  
“Raise the white flag, be non threatening and let me see if the man wants to play a game.” Arthur says with confidence.   
  
….   
  
Matthew shakes and tries not to be seen as he hides behind Moira and Alastair as three people board the ship.   
  
“Captain Kohler. Long time.” Arthur calls swaggering forward, making the Captain’s jaw drop. The english pirate has a wide smug grin on his face, much like Alfred’s Matthew thought.   
  
“Now this is a surprise!” The tall alpha says, tossing his head back in a laugh. “Captain Kirkland! Well, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” He openly flirts with a sharp grin.   
  
“Ah, no. But I did scrap my knee crawling out of Hell.”   
  
The alpha laughs hardily, then his head turns, a loud whistle passes his lips as Matthew, gripes the back of Alastair’s shirt. Which makes the redheaded alpha puff up more to protect him.   
  
“Oh well hello, gorgeous!” Mathias whistles again, but is quickly stopped by a sword in his way.   
  
“I believe your business is with me Mathias. Not mine and Bonnefoy’s pup.” Arthur drops the name, hoping it will deter him more. Thinking that they're still under the protection of the French alpha’s fleet.   
  
“Ohhh! So that’s why huh? Captain Deadland!” Matthias laughs and the noise is harsh in everyone's ears.   
  
“I believe you surrendered Captain.”   
  
The two stared at each, both strong in their own rights. Arthur laughed finally and said. “Care for a game of cards and some rum?” He sheaths his sword.   
  
“I’d thought you’d never ask!”   
  
…..   
  
“What’s going on?” Matthew quietly asked as his father went shot for shot with the alpha. He’s never seen his Father drink more than communion before today.   
  
“Playing for our lives. Arthur’s always been a lucky bastard in gambles.” Cai tells him, he has an arm around his nephew’s shoulder. Protecting him from the Danes crew.   
  
“You know, if you lose. I’d still let you go if you let me have some fun with you.” Mathias says, making his own crew groan. Arthur shoots him a smirk.   
  
“Who says you can handle me Mathias?” Arthur purrs seductively and it grosses out Matthew. But Mathias’ grin widens.   
  
“I can handle anything.”   
  
“Not me.” Arthur downs his shot of rum and shows his cards. Royal flush. Mathias’ jaw drops.   
  
“Best 2 out of 3” The Dane snaps with a frown.   
  
“Of course love.”   
  
…..   
  
Not only do the Kirkland’s sail free from the nordic ships. Arthur had also won gold and more food. Arthur laughs and waves at them drunkenly.   
  
“I’m back!” He whoops. Alastair is quick to drag him off the railing, knowing his drunk brother all too well. “H-hey! I am the Captain, put me down!”   
  
“Ah, shut up ya whelp!” Alastair curses at him as Arthur struggles.   
  
“Ya ever see yer old dam drunk yet pup?” Moira asks with a sparkle in her green eyes.   
  
“No?”   
  
“Ah you cunt!” Alastair curses up a storm, blood flowing from his hand where Arthur bit down on.   
  
“Fuck you, your not the boss a me!! I’m the bloody fuckin Captain!” Alastair tackles Arthur after he said that, making him shriek like a banshee. Matthew covers his ears.   
  
The other Kirklands bellow with laughter as Matthew watches on in horror as the two rustle each other.   
  
“He’s half your size Alastair! Fuck him up.” Connor yells, slapping his knee as he goes back to laughing.   
  
“Go for his balls Art! Get em!” Cai cheers Arthur on.   
  
“Yer both fucking idiots! Take a swan dive off the crows nest you dumb CUNTS!” Moira hollars, but she shakes her head fondly.   
  
“Cmon Nephew, let’s go make some dinner.” She fluffs up his hair before walking away from the commotion. Matt follows after her as his Dad gains the upper hand in the fight.   
  
….   
  
Francis pets a picture of Arthur that he had done, it was a lovely sketch by an italian in pastels. “I will make this right Lapin.” He promises the picture. He hopes that he’ll still be wanted, it’s been 18 years. He has aged, he noticed wrinkles on his face and is thankful his hair is so fair, because he found a silver hair not too long ago.   
  
He feels insecure and unsure, but he remembers what that young Pup had said.  _ We have to deal with the hand that God gave us. _ _   
_ _   
_ If anything, God has given him charm. Arthur could hardly deny it before. He’s sure he can make his way back into the man’s heart…. He takes a breath and puts the portrait back in it’s designated drawer, with other momentos.   
……   
  
A storm- Of course there was a storm. Gilbert curses in German. If they weren’t sailing in formation. Gilbert’s ship always went ahead. To scout. But what was worse was some wreckage scraps.   
  
He eyes the crash with his spyglass. But no, this wasn’t a storm. He notices how the would was splintered, charred marks. But just as he was going to close the spyglass a wave bobbed up a lifeboat, silvery blond hair was hit by light from a break in the storm clouds. Gilbert’s breath catches and he barely recognizes the things he’s doing till his crew hooks a sharp hook onto the lifeboat and drags it up.   
  
The prettiest Omega Gilbert had ever seen looks at them terrified. A rifle on his back and a dagger on his hip. He looked French or English, so he stepped forward. The poor boy flinching back.   
  
“Bonjour?” He calls in question. Curious. The man answers back in shaky French.   
  
_ “You don’t need to worry, we won’t hurt you. What happened to your crew?”  _ Gilbert holds a hand out for the man to take. Pretty violet eyes stared at his face and then at the outstretched hand. A flush on those pretty cheeks.   
  
Matthew slowly holds out his hand, who he presumes to be the Captain takes it and he feels a spark go through him. The storm was heavy and salty and he could still smell the burning wood of the ship.   
  
As soon as he’s on the ship he bursts into tears- He can’t feel the strength to be strong. “M-my family.” He stutters in English. The rain felt icy on his skin and his tears like fire as he cried.   
  
“Shit, uh, it’s alright.” Gilbert tries to comfort, he looks to Ludwig. “Turn the ship back around and head for the others. We should hold down for the rain to pass and find out what threat we might face.” Ludwig nods stiffly, taking up the ordering as Gilbert sheds his coat to put around the shaking omega.   
  
“It’s alright. Come with me.” He comforted as best he could, walking the survivor to his cabin. Once in, he calls down to the kitchen to bring up soup and tea. He sits the shivering man down into a chair, Gilbird tweeting from his open cage.   
  
“Alright what happened?” Gilbert asks, leaning on his desk with softened expression, the boy was clearly so shaken.   
  
“I…”   
  
\----   
  
“To think. The illustrious Captain Kirkland! In my cabin once again.” Sadik said with a wide grin, Arthur keeps a hard gaze on the man. If it hadn’t been for his desperation to make sure Matthew didn’t fall into the Ottomans hands, he could have won. His cheek was bruised and he was stripped of his weapons and jacket. His shirt clung to his small frame and his pants were itchy with salt from his dip in the Atlantic.   
  
“Well, Captain. I’d usually try to say how charmed I am to see you again. But I honestly couldn’t give a rats ass.” Arthur says with a confident look on his face. His siblings were held captive elsewhere. He knows Sadik, the man will probably use them in leverage to get what he wants.   
  
“Oh, come on. Is that anyway to treat an ex lover? We had some good times.” Sadik purrs, leaning forwards on his pile of pillows to look down at him with that intimidating mask. Arthur feigned boredom.   
  
“I believe the last time I saw you, was threatening my mate with genital mutilation.” He raised a thick brow, tilting his head up to look more proud. “I believe I am rightful in my position of distaste for you.”   
  
“Aw Arthur.” Sadik stands, walking around the omega. He towered over him. Muscular and powerful. An arrogance of self righteous alpha about him that he hadn’t realized he hated until he met Francis. “I don’t think you're in a position to find any of this distasteful.” Is the purred response, a hand pulling at his blond hair.   
  
\------   
  
Gilbert is quick to lead the pretty omega to Francis’ ship. He’d given him some of his clothes, poor birdie was soaked and would’ve caughten death in his own.   
  
The more he looks at the Pup, he’s sure that it’s indeed one of his best friend’s pups. The story the poor boy had said, confirming it.   
  
“Gilbert?” Francis questions as he forced his way into the cabin. He was shocked to find the frenchmen put together. Beard trimmed to just be stubble, he looked clean and his hair had the old bounce to it that it once held. His clothes weren’t new, but his fancy ones that he tossed to the back of his impressive closet. Gilbert can’t help a wide grin. His friend was looking like his old self.   
  
“Captain Bonnefoy?” The soft dove-like voice of the boy- He had introduced himself as Matthew B. Jones said. Stepping forward. Francis’ eyes trailed up and down the boy, brain working.   
  
Matthew sucked in a breath. “I’m… I’m Matthew Bonnefoy Jones. W-well… I guess it's Kirkland.” at the mention of the name his bottom lip quivered and he lets out a wretched sob that breaks Gilbert’s heart.   
  
“Dad- his family.” Matthew tenses when warm soft hands touch his face in pained wonder. He looks up to see blue eyes, so much like his brother’s.    
  
“Mon petite colombe.” Francis said roughly, but as soon as he saw those soft violet eyes so much like his deceased mother. He felt all worry of his inadequacy leave him. Alpha instincts pulling him close. The boy tensed, but the scent of family calmed him quickly into a fit of quiet sobs.   
  
Gilbert hates to break this up, speaking gentler then he usually would have. “Captain Adnan attacked the ship he was on, with Captain Kirkland and his family.” He winces, seeing Francis’ face pale at the mention of Arthur’s ex lover.   
  
“Merde.” Francis curses, he pulls himself away from his pup- His beautiful blond haired, violet eyed pup. Arthur’s cute button nose and a light dusting of soft freckles across his nose. How could he have not wanted this? His Alpha instincts purred in him proudly- He helped make this pup! It was his pup. His and his beautiful mates- Said beautiful mate was in the clutches of an alpha that scared the shit out of Francis though.   
  
“Call a meeting with the other ships. We meet here. Make sure the Russian ship joins us.” Francis says sternly, leveling a hard look at Gilbert. The Prussian nods his head.   
  
But Matthew gasping stops them both. “My brother’s on the Russian ship!” Matthew’s shout was just above a normal speaking tone, but the relief on the pups face warmed Francis’ heart.   
  
“What is his…. Wait.” Francis pales considerably. “You said… Jones was the name you used, oui?”   
  
“Eh? Yes.” Fear crosses the soft faced omega and Francis curses.   
  
“Alfred F. Jones?”   
  
“Oui?” Matthew said nervously. The use of french picked up Francis’ spirit a bit. But now he feels a building anger. He glares at Gilbert. “Get Captain Braginsky in here.” He practically spits.   
  
\----   
  
Alfred traces the scars along Ivan’s chest after their afternoon romp. Ivan’s strong hand on his bare hip.   
  
The Russian alpha makes him feel so… Precious and revered. Like the most loveliest of treasures. He never realized how much he wanted to feel protected, embraced by someone stronger than him till Ivan.   
  
The big alpha with his pretty face buried into his neck, nuzzling at the sensitive claim mark made Alfred keen at a particularly hard nuzzle, he could feel the beginning tickle of arousal deep in his gut. Ivan’s hand moving to grip at his ass now made him purr like a satisfied Alpha- He’d picked it up from his friends. Loved the rumble in his throat. It seemed to have worked well for his mate as well.   
  


The knock at the door made them both growl at it, angry that the person behind it would dare interrupt their time together. But when Toris spoke loud enough to knock sense in their sex focused mind they both sighed.   
  
“Captain Bonnefoy wishes to speak to you urgently.” 

Ivan groans, laying his head on the pillow. Alfred calls out. “We’ll be right there!” He thought the old alpha was a cool guy and felt a camaraderie in being weird for their sexs. Francis was slim and pretty looking, well Alfred was big and handsome.   
  
They dressed, Alfred lazily shrugging on a large shirt of Ivan’s- The size difference tickled him still as he tucked the shirt into his trousers and enjoyed how the shirt hung off his shoulder to show his bandaged neck. Proof of a newly bonded pair. The thrill of showing off so much skin and knowing no one will say anything so freeing.   
  
It had happened so fast and Alfred felt thrilled. Ivan offered everything he wanted and more. Adventure, freedom, love and protection. Everyday on the sea felt so right deep in his heart, he can’t imagine settling for an alpha back in his city now. His heart craved the adventure of the sea and the arms of the Russian Captain.   
  
Once Ivan was properly presentable, even though he still stank of Alfred’s scent. It mixed so wonderfully with his gunpowder and sunflower seeds, the softer scent was sweetened like peanut butter cream.   
  
He follows Ivan to the French ship, waving to some friends he’s made so far on the different ships. “Hey Gilbert!” Alfred calls once on the french ship. His grin widened, when they had first joined up to discuss stuff, that night Alfred joined in with drinking beer on the German ship and getting wasted with the Captain. So much so that Ivan had to carry him back to the Russian one.   
  
“Ah hey Al.” He gives them a nervous smile- Alfred wonders what happened between the two. Since Ivan and Gilbert seem to have some resentment towards one another. “Glad you came too. This situation involves you…”   
  
Gilbert knocks on Francis’ door and opens it when they hear a ‘come in.’   
  
“Al!”   
  
Alfred’s eyes widen behind his glasses when he steps in, a familiar scent in his nose. “Mattie!!” The twins hug- Matthew had launched himself into his elder brother's arms.   
  
“Ivan.” Francis said courtly as he stared at the hugging brothers. Gilbert closes the door behind them. Stepping in as well.   
  
“Francis?” The Russian tilts his head, like he’s an innocent man. That didn’t deflower Francis’ son. To be fair, Picardy had tried to ease his rage by telling him. If Ivan knew that Alfred was his son, he would have gone about things more properly. The Russian was massive and terrifying, but was respectful.   
  
“Matt! How’d you get here?” Alfred asks, pulling back from the hug to look at his twin who seemed to tear up- Which put Al on edge.   
  
“We came after you Al! Dad... “ Matthew;s breath hitches and he moves to bury his face into Alfred’s neck only to stop with wide eyes. A hand going up to touch the bandages. “Al?” Matt asked in disbelief. Alfred flushes.   
  
“Yeah, uh. Surprise! I was on my way back to introduce Ivan to you guys…. Hey honey! This is my twin.” Alfred turned, tugging on Ivan’s coat to get him to look away from Francis. He smiles as Matthew’s jaw drops as he stares up.   
  
“Privet Matthew. Alfred has talked much about you.” Ivan smiles and it makes Matt shrink into Alfred. But the older ones grin wide. But then it drops.   
  
“Wait, Dad’s here too? He’s terrified of pirates!” He looks worriedly between the three Captains. Fearing for his gentle omega father.   
  
“Al…”   
  
“Alfred.” Francis speaks picking up a sketch on his desk. He walks around the piece of furniture. Al tilts his head. He looked better. More put together then the last time they spoke. “Is this your Omega Father?” The French Captain holds out the pastel drawing and Alfred’s voice catches in his throat.   
  
It was indeed his father. Green eyes, funny eyebrows that he used to make fun of. But what he was wearing isn’t what his dad would put on. High boots on his feet, loose pants tucked into said boots and a shirt that was big and hung off his shoulders. A long coat much like what the three other captains wore, but in red, black and gold. A tricorne hat sat on his head and there was a cocky look on his face.   
  
Alfred’s smarter than most gave him credit for. He puts the pieces together. Alfred gives Francis a hard look.   
  
“You’re my alpha Father.” It was a statement, Alfred’s face hard. “You didn’t want us.” Francis flinches at that and he remembers their conversation. He groans.   
  
“Alright, let me get this- Ivan?” Alfred tilts his head as the Russian kneels next to him, a mortified look on his face as he stared at Francis. Who growled at the other Captain.   
  
Matthew clung to his brother as the tension went high.   
  
“I am sorry Captain Bonnefoy. If I had known I would have been more proper seeking Alfred to be my mate.” Ivan apologises gravely. “I am sorry I had not asked. I should have known. It was improper of me. Please accept me as Alfred’s alpha.” He begs and Alfred is flushed. Confused.   
  
Francis stares down hard at the alpha before turning to look at his bewildered eldest pup- it infuriated him now. That the young boy had gotten mated so young. “Do you love him?”   
  
“Of course! I would have kicked his ass if I didn’t.” Alfred huffed with a flushed glare towards Francis. “I picked him.”   
  
_ Oh, how did I not notice how much you were like him mon beau garçon? The strong fire in your eyes and that pride. Just like your lovely Father. Arthur must be proud of them. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Then I allow it Ivan. But I will strike you down if any harm comes to him.” Francis says with a sharp glare. His ships out number Ivan’s, he could make quick work of him and the Russian knows it.   
  
“Da. I understand.” He slowly stands and Alfred narrows his eyes at Francis and proudly proclaims. Arms crossed.   
  
“I would have stayed with you either way Ivan.” The Captain’s face pinkens at his mate’s proclamation. Francis rolls his eyes fondly but then sighs.   
  
“Arthur was caught by an ex lover of his. Along with his siblings.” Francis explains grimly and Alfred’s face hardens.   
  
“We’re going to go get him.” Alfred demands and Francis can’t help a smile.   
  
“Oui.”   
  
  
…….   
  
“I can’t fucking believe we pulled that off.” Alastair exclaims, as they sail away on one of Captain Adnan’s smaller vessels. Smoke billowing from the main boat they had all been on.   
  
“We’re far from out of the woods though. We need to keep sailing forward… Find Matthew.” Arthur’s heart clenches. The boy had plenty of food and water on that life raft and it was far safer on there then if he got captured along with the rest of them. Arthur had no doubt that Sadik would have had his way with the gentle lad.   
  
“Don’t worry, we were near the merchant lines. He should be fine.” Alastair comforted- But really? That didn’t feel comforting to Arthur.   
  
He’d prefer even pirates picking him up, merchant ships and naval vessels still said omegas were bad luck on ships. A Pirate is likely to have at least 2 omegas on board, hell even Sadik that saw omegas as something to break in had 5 of them in various jobs on his ship.   
  
The real world treated omegas so poorly. “I hope Francis found him somehow.” He says gently. Fear gripping his chest.   
  
……   
  
“Sir! Smoke on the horizon!” Picardy calls to Francis, who’s been spending time getting to properly know both his pups. Ivan begrudgingly going back to his own ship without his mate.   
  
Francis feels his stomach flip. As they sail towards it. Relief floods him as he sees Adnan’s ship scorched, but sailable. But what catches him. Is a small boat sailing towards the merchant line. He feels it in his chest. He closes his spyglass.  _ Arthur. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Picardy, tell the other three ships to deal with the wreckage. We have no loyalty to Captain Adnan. Blunder but keep them alive.” He orders before going to the wheel, his pups behind him. “We’re going after that boat.”   
  
And after they did.   
  
…   
  
“Shit, anoth…. Wait.” Alastair he stares through the spyglass, a wide grin pulling at his face. “Arthur! Drop the anchors!   
  


“What!? Are you daft?” The omega called.   
  
“Ah, fine, play hard to get! The Frog will probably chase us to timbuktu!” Now that got his brother’s attention. Who nearly tosses himself off the stern’s railing with how fast he came running. Even from this distance. Arthur knows.  _ Francis. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Drop the anchor!” He shouts behind him. He yanks the spyglass from his brother who holds up his hands. Arthur looks through it. His heart is pounding, he’s excited, scared. He sees a flash of a powder blue coat and perhaps he has gone soft these 18 years, because it makes his eyes water.   
  
As Francis gets closer, the pups by his side. He sees a flash of a red coat that makes his heart pound. Picardy has taken the wheel and their steering alongside the shorter boat. As soon as he spots Arthur. All rationality leaves his brain.   
  
He looked just as stunning now as he did 18 years ago, like time didn’t touch him. Francis hadn’t realized he jumped till he hit the railing of the other ship.   
  
“Bloody fucking christ Francis!” Arthur yells and he feels hands on his yanking him into the boat. He’s breathless and red faced. But as soon as he catches the scent of vanilla cream and rainy forest he just smiles. “Mon petit lapin.” He purrs   
  
Arthur is looking down at him, eyes still the prettiest jewels he’s ever seen. Face still holds a youthful softness to it. He could stare forever. But his feisty mate is quick to pull him into a kiss. It’s dominant and rough, but so deliciously sweet. Francis wraps his arms around his waist. Feeling for the first time in 18 years a deep want and passion alight in his chest. He didn’t care they were on the deck of the ship for all to see. His hands begin exploring his mate’s body, feeling some things had softened over time and other things stronger. The two were lost in their own world. They parted with a gasp and Francis immediately went to the old mate bite, scratching the sensitive skin with his teeth, that made Arthur let out a high pitched needy whine.   
  
“Oh god EW! Dad!” Alfred makes a gagging noise and suddenly Arthur is out of Francis' arms. Leaving him confused.   
  
“Alfred! Matthew!” He pulls his boys into a tight hug. Tears pricking at his eyes. “Oh my pups.” He sobs. His nerves finally crashed. Alfred picks up his short Dad, excited to see him too. He had been so worried about seeing him. But he’s comforted now, feeling like his Dad will understand what he got himself into when he notices.   
  
When Arthur is put down, he stares up and gasps. “Alfred, love.” He’s shocked and angered at the bandaged neck. He knows what that means. But his son’s wide grin and red cheeks eases him.   
  
“Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet him! He’s not an old man, I promised!” Alfred laughs loudly and it warms Arthur’s heart.   
  
“Dad…” Matthew’s turn to pick up their dad in surprisingly strong arms- People forget, that even though he has a softer demeanor that Matt was almost the same height as Alfred and liked much of the same activities.   
  
“Oh my darlings.” Arthur cried.   
  
Alfred notices Francis standing off to the side, he rolls his eyes. “Oh get over here Francis.” He yanks the Frenchmen closer, tossing an arm around his shoulder with a grin.   
  
“So, any other lies you want to tell us Dad? Like did our rabbit really die?” Alfred prodded. Arthur levels a glare, but it lacks all heat. “Alfred, you over fed it and it died of gluttony. If that’s what you want to hear.” He says offhandedly. Alfred gasps in horror. Francis can’t stop a smile at his… His family.   
  
The reunion slowly falls off as other ships show up. Antonio and Gilbert all give Arthur a warm welcome back. With a few warnings to never hurt Francis again, which he takes to heart. Ivan did the same bow to Arthur, which he was surprised that Alfred of either pups got one that was respectful to the old traditions.   
  
Arthur was weary though, of the future. He saw Matthew keep watching Gilbert, with slight awe in his eyes which makes him worried. The Prussian was far from a bad man, but he seemed much too rough compared to Matthew.   
  
_ Perhaps that’s why he likes him? _ _   
_ _   
_ But all those thoughts go out of his head as Francis pulls him into the Captain’s Cabin. Familiar arms wrap around him. His back pressed against the frenchman's chest.    
  
“I’m sorry.” Francis says quietly, holding Arthur near. “I should have never made you feel like you had to choose between me or pups. Made you feel like you had to run from me.” He kisses Arthur’s neck. “I never deserved a mate like you, I have… Issues.” He admits to the safety of the brit’s sweet scent.   
  
“My Father hated how I was, claimed I was too much like an omega… That i’m a sham Alpha and the foolish omega that would give me pups would be devastated because they’d end up killed by others because I couldn’t protect them. I swore I’d never have them.” Francis clings to Arthur tighter. “I’m not a good alpha.”   
  
Arthur sighs, his heart clenching. A hand rises behind him to find Francis' head to hold him closer to his neck. “I think you’re a pompous prick most of the time… But you’re the best alpha I’ve ever met Francis Bonnefoy. Leaving you hurt me more than anything, but I had to think of the boys…. I’d like to never leave your side again my alpha.” He says gently.   
  
Francis melts into his hold. “Please, if you leave my side again amour. I will die. I cannot take being apart from you again.”   
  
  
“Then mate me, mark me again. Take me like it was the night we first did it.” Arthur has turned in his hold pressing himself up against his mate with a hungry feral look in his eyes that makes his blood go down south. “I’ve been poorly satisfied for 18 years.” He says sheepishly, Francis smelled another alpha on him, something deeper and bitter to his nose. He’ll fix that smell.   
  
“Of course lapin.” He purrs. They kiss and all feels right with the world as the crews were allowed to celebrate tonight.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly old. I wanted to post it though. unedited, one off.


End file.
